Wiki News/BOX OFFICE PREDICTIONS: Can Toy Story 3 Break Any Box Office Records This Weekend?
The summer movie season continues to heat up this weekend as audiences have two long awaited new films to choose from at the Cineplex, including the final chapter of Pixar's extremely successful Toy Story franchise, Toy Story 3, and the highly anticipated adaptation of DC Comics' classic Western character Jonah Hex. By all accounts Toy Story 3 will win the weekend hands down, as the film is predicted to earn around $120 million for the weekend. Which will make it the seventh best opening weekend total of all-time right behind The Dark Knight and Spider-Man 3, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Iron Man 2 and Shrek the Third, respectively. Toy Story 3 features the return of Woody, Buzz and all your favorite toys along with an all-star cast of voice actors, which include Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Michael Keaton, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Jodi Benson, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, Ned Beatty, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Kristen Schaal and Whoopi Goldberg. If the film does reach it's predicted $120 million weekend total it will be sure to make Disney executives very happy as the film cost nearly $190 million to make. Currently, the film has an average rating of a 3.8 on our site. Out of the twenty-five people who have rated the film fourteen have given it five stars while the trailer for the film has had over 18,000 views. Anticipation is high for this film,and here is what one fan had to say about the movie. "Me and my sisters are going this weekend, I'm going to cry with joy seeing my childhood on the big screen again." Another reader had this to say, "I already got my ticket to see this movie at the opening midnight showing. I feel like a kid again." Predicted stayed to number two like last week is the re-make of the classic Ralph Macchio and Pat Morita underdog story The Karate Kid. The film moves the action from California to China and stars Jaden Smith and Jackie Chan in the lead roles. The movie was produced by Smith's superstar parents Will Smith and Jada Pinkett Smith. Last weekend the film surprised everyone by taking the top spot on the charts, earning about $15,288 on each of its 3,663 screens for a very impressive opening weekend total of around $56 million. Which is much more than the $35.4 million that the film had been predicted to make. Sony executives (and Will Smith's family) were probably very pleased with those totals considering that the film surpassed it's purported $40 million production cost in its first weekend on the charts. The movie is predicted to stay strong again this week and earn another $31.5 million. Predicted to debut at number three this week, who has beaten Karate Kid last week, now got beaten is Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, an IMAX animated movie featuring about a blue hedgehog named Sonic returning to Soleanna to see his beloved friend Elise, which she is no longer safe from arrive of new born evil, reaching $22 million, still disappointing for this movie. Last week, it dropped 72 percent from it's huge $167 million three weeks ago. Now, he still have no chance onto reaching up to The Dark Knight as possible. Although, it fetches $290 million so far in three weeks, still might be able to capture to Alice in Wonderland's sight. And now is fourth is the big screen adaptation of DC Comics' beloved Western character, Jonah Hex. The scarred anti-hero rides onto the big screen in his own feature film, which stars Josh Brolin in the title role and co-stars Megan Fox, John Malkovich, Michael Fassbender, Will Arnett, Michael Shannon, Aidan Quinn, Lance Reddick and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Currently the film has an average rating of a 3.7 on our site and out of the fourteen people who have rated the film only five have given it five stars. However the trailer for the film has had over 21,000 views. While bad press and rumors of post-production problems plagued the film, many fans are still holding out some hope. "I have high hopes for this one, to me it looks awesome," said one of our readers. However other fans are less hopeful. "Just not excited by this. I like some of the actors its just, well... I'd rather see someone else as Hex," admitted the reader. Finally, one fan said that he thought the film looked like a "fun sci-fi western." Predicted to fall two places back from its disappointing debut last week is The A-Team, an adaptation of the classic '80s TV show. The film features an all-star cast which includes Liam Neeson as Col. Hannibal Smith, Bradley Cooper as Face, Quinton Jackson as B. A. Baracus and Sharlto Copley as Howling Mad Murdock. Together they are an elite unit of soldiers of fortune, eventually living in the Los Angeles underground, hunted by the government for a crime they didn't commit. Last week the film was predicted to take the number one spot with around $46.5 million. But instead failed to find an audience and fell short, coming in second with a disappointing $26 million. The movie was seen on 3,535 screens and made around $7,355 on each. Even with this week's predicted additional $16.8 million the movie will still have quite a ways to go if it hopes to break even and earn back it's purported $110 million production cost. Finally, rounding out the top five this week and falling two places back from number three last week is the forth installment of DreamWorks Animation's phenomenally successful Shrek series, Shrek Forever After. The film stars the returning voice talents of Mike Myers, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas and Eddie Murphy. Last week the film dropped around 38.0% from the previous week and was seen in five hundred and eighteen less theaters than the week before, earning around $4,085 on each of its 3,868 screens. The film has now earned an amazing $215 million in over a month at the box office, earning back its $165 million production cost and then some. The rest of the top ten films at the box office this weekend are predicted to look like this: Predicted to fall two spots from last week to number six is the rock n' roll comedy Get Him to the Greek, produced by Judd Apatow. The film stars Jonah Hill (Superbad) as a record company assistant who is told by his boss (Sean Combs) that he has three days to get a washed-up, alcoholic rock singer played by Russell Brand (Forgetting Sarah Marshall) from London to Los Angeles for his comeback show. Last week the film managed to earn around $10.1 million in its second week and added five new theaters. Although the movie was down 42.5% from its debut, the movie ended up earning around $3,738 on each of its 2,702 screens bringing its total gross to about $36.5 million domestically in just two weeks, which is extremely close to earning back its $40 million production cost. The film is predicted to add another $7.3 million to its earnings this weekend. Predicted to fall two spots from last week to number seven this week is the action comedy Killers starring Katherine Heigl (Grey's Anatomy) as an average woman unknowingly engaged to an international super-spy played by Ashton Kutcher (Valentine's Day). Last week the film was predicted to come in at number six earning only around $7.2 million but instead did far better, taking the number five spot on the charts and earning roughly $8.1 million. While the film did drop 48.4% from the previous week it still managed to earn $2,858 on each of its 2,859 screens. That brought the film's total domestic gross to around $30.6 million in just two weeks. Even with its predicted additional $4.7 million this weekend, the film will still be a far cry away from earning back its $75 million production cost. Predicted to come in at number eight this week and dropping one spot back from last week, is the family film Marmaduke, based on the classic comic strip about the beloved canine. The film features an all-star cast that includes Owen Wilson (Marley & Me), William H. Macy (Fargo), Kiefer Sutherland (24) and Emma Stone (Zombieland). To this date the movie has earned $24.5 million domestically at the box office in two weeks of release. The movie is predicted to take in an additional $3.8 million this weekend at the box office. Predicted to fall three spaces back from last week to number nine is Disney Studios and super-producer Jerry Bruckheimer's adaptation of the classic video game Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. The film stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Gemma Arterton (Clash of the Titans), Ben Kingsley and Alfred Molina. So far the film has earned $74.5 million at the box office domestically and $264 worldwide in three weeks of release. The movie is predicted to take in an additional $2.9 million this weekend at the box office. Finally, rounding off the top ten this week and predicted to fall back two spots from last week is the sequel to the film adaptation of HBO's hit series, Sex and the City, Sex and the City 2. The movie features returning stars Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis and Cynthia Nixon. The film has now earned more overseas in three weeks of release than it has in the states, earning only $87 million here and around $131 million over there, bringing it's worldwide gross to around $218 million and surpassing it's purported $100 million production cost. The film is predicted to earn an additional $2.6 million this weekend. Be sure to check out Box Office Beat Down this Sunday to see who is crowned the King of the box office this week and check back here next week for more box office predictions!